


Rhythm

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5.20, Crowley gets interrogated, not quite in a way he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What I don’t get is, what could your game here possibly be?”

Crowley opened his eyes slowly at the familiar voice, fighting down a wave of nausea and wondering what in the bloody hell had happened. Wherever he was, it was poorly lit and practically bare, little more than cracked plaster walls and a hard floor and the chair he was currently bound to. But what _really_ got his attention was the angel across the room, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, amber eyes sparking.

“Oh, don’t tell me those bloody morons went and got me killed,” Crowley moaned, tugging at the ropes binding his wrists together behind the chair. Looking up, he glared at the devil’s trap on the ceiling keeping him from being able to break free.

Gabriel smirked. “Your delicate ass is still in one piece, never fear.”

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Crowley noted, still looking around for any possible means of escape.

Gabriel’s eyes darkened, fury clouding his features. “Yeah, well, big brother forgets that I’ve learned a few tricks since he got thrown out. _You’re_ supposed to be evil.”

“I am evil,” Crowley muttered, sullen. He _was_ , damn it, frolicking with the Winchesters while they tried to stop the apocalypse notwithstanding.

That godforsaken smirk came shining back out, full force. “Better hope not, or I really will have a reason to kill you.” Gabriel stalked forward, planting himself on Crowley’s lap and clenching his hands on the demon’s hips, ignoring the way Crowley’s eyes widened in shock and his breathing sped up. “I want to know why you’re fucking around with the Winchesters.” His voice was low and hard. “And I want to know _now_.” He punctuated this with a slow roll of his hips that had Crowley gasping.

“Bloody _hell_ , angel, I’m not messing your boys about! They’re doing what _you_ told them to, and I’m just doing my best to help them get it done.” It was _painful_ , what the archangel was doing right now, grinding down into Crowley hard enough to bruise. “Tell you what, you wanted it to get done any other way, _you_ should be the one helping them, not leaving it to a demon to do!”

Gabriel stopped moving and stared hard at Crowley, his fingers relaxing minutely. “Luci can’t find out I’m alive. So for now, I’m following along and making sure they don’t do something monumentally stupid. Partnering with you was their first strike. They get two more before I get really angry.”

Crowley couldn’t help feeling a little offended. “ _You’ve_ partnered with me more than once yourself, you bastard. You wanted me to stay away from them, you should have bloody well said so before going and _pretending_ to _sacrifice yourself_.”

“I didn’t exactly have time to go around writing final wishes notes to everyone,” Gabriel said, pouting. “And _you_ should have known better. Just because we’ve worked together doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Yes, well, it’s not as though you’ve ever really trusted them either, if I’m not mistaken.” Crowley shifted in the chair, but all he succeeding in doing was adding friction in areas he really didn’t need to be doing so. If he were a lesser demon, he would be making some sort of sound at the feeling it elicited.

“Well, yeah, but I’m _depending_ on them,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “You, on the other hand…”

Crowley’s eyes hardened and he locked them on the archangel’s. “In all the time you’ve been watching them, have I done _anything_ but try to help them? Have I had any inclinations toward betrayal at all?”

Gabriel tilted his head, stared into Crowley’s very soul. The demon wriggled under that gaze, uncomfortably aware that Gabriel was seeing every part of him, even the bits he tried to keep carefully hidden. Sure enough, Gabriel’s lips were curving into a delighted smile. “Why Crowley, you sly dog! And you never told me!”

Crowley practically _snarled_. “Get _out_ of my head, angel. You saw what you needed to see.”

“Yep, I saw. Careful Crowley, you’re almost becoming a good guy. Can’t have that now, can we?” Gabriel was laughing at him, and it set Crowley’s teeth on edge. “But I can’t help that you were thinking other things too. Not my fault they were _right there_ for me to see.” He shifted again, grinding down slower this time, and Crowley couldn’t hold back the moan, couldn’t protest when deft fingers untucked his shirt and slid underneath to touch skin.

“Damn you, angel,” the demon growled, his head tipping back as those fingers slid upwards, teasing and tantalizing and so very, very tormenting.

“Mmm, maybe someday,” Gabriel murmured, instantly taking advantage and leaning down to attach his mouth to Crowley’s neck, biting gently at the pulse point and then soothing it with suckling kisses. Meanwhile, the rhythm of his hips never faltered as he continued moving against the demon, and Crowley found himself lost in sensation, too dizzy to fight against it.

He didn’t register the snap of fingers until it was too late. He blinked, and found the scenery had changed drastically. He was still tied to a chair, and there was still a devil’s trap painted in red above him, while an archangel on his lap smirked down at him. But wherever they were now…

There was music. A throbbing beat that traveled all the way down to his bones, had the blood pulsing in his veins. And there were lights that flickered and spun, making the atmosphere charged and dreamlike against the black backdrop of the walls and ceiling. “What are you doing, Gabriel?” he asked, his voice nearly lost in the pounding beat.

The archangel leaned close, lips ghosting over Crowley’s ear. “If I’m gonna do something, I might as well do it right,” he replied, and then his hands were at the front of the demon’s shirt, quick fingers undoing buttons, trailing over soft material as they went. Crowley hadn’t noticed until now that his suit jacket and tie were both missing, but it suddenly seemed to be very important, because they, at least would have been shields, however useless. When his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, Gabriel slid off his lap and circled around him, and Crowley swallowed hard as those fingers trailed and touched and whispered over him as the archangel moved. “So what is it you want, Crowley?” Gabriel asked, voice low and sinful and so unangelic that Crowley could have wept.

“Nothing,” he managed. “Except for you to untie me and then leave so I can get on with doing _your_ bloody job.” The words were bitten off, but the tone lacked conviction, and Crowley was demon enough to admit to himself that no, maybe wasn’t _all_ he wanted.

It was possible Gabriel was still in his head, the bastard, because there was a dark chuckle, and lips against the back of his neck. “Hmm, you know, it’s not nice to lie.” Gabriel’s hands snaked over his shoulders, eased their way down his chest. “Keep it up and I’ll have to think of some kind of punishment.” Crowley gasped and bucked, fighting the restraints with everything he had, when Gabriel found one of his nipples and gave it a twist. “What do you really want?”

“I want…” One hand slid up, tracing Crowley’s collarbone. “…for you…” At the same time, the other went lower, deftly unbuckled his belt and teased at the skin just above, fingers grazing but never sliding underneath the fabric of his pants. “…to bugger off!” Gabriel bit at the skin just above Crowley’s collar, and the demon’s words trailed off into a moan.

Gabriel moved faster than a blink, suddenly back on Crowley’s lap, moving, shifting, _grinding_ down into the demon as the beat of the music ebbed and flowed over and around them, and somehow, somewhere in the time he’d been here, Crowley realized he’s lost all focus on reality, too wrapped up in the burning, pulsing heat under his skin. All that mattered now was getting the angel _closer_. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” Gabriel purred, leaning down and licking a stripe up the shell of Crowley’s ear. The demon shuddered, hips bucking reflexively against the angel, and Gabriel’s laughter in his ear was low and wicked.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Crowley groaned as the angel continued to writhe, every movement sensual and wanting, hands trailing burning paths up and down Crowley’s sides. His cock was hard and aching and he was desperate, so desperate, but there wasn’t enough, Gabriel wouldn’t _give him_ enough, and he whined piteously.

“Beg me,” Gabriel demanded, honey-hazel eyed dark and greedy in the flickering lights.

Crowley was well past the point of having any sort of pride left. “ _Please!_ ” His voice was little more than a whimper, the word torn from him as his body bucked again, completely out of his control now.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Gabriel grinned and pressed down harder, gripped Crowley's hips tightly and brought them together. Even through two layers of clothing, it was incredible, and Crowley’s head fell back as he cried out again, Gabriel continuing to thrust with the rhythm of the beat still pounding through them. The lights spun madly, and Crowley was dizzy, so dizzy, Gabriel hot and hard above him. And then the angel leaned down again, bit at the juncture between Crowley’s shoulder and neck, and he was coming, coming so wildly and out of control he was shaking with it, gasping out Gabriel’s name, totally and utterly wrecked.

Gabriel held him as he came down, came back to himself, kept Crowley steady with those hands still firmly attached to his waist, those too-bright eyes still gazing down at him, that sinful mouth still quirked up in a telltale smirk. Crowley was still trembling a little when he felt the bindings fall from his wrists, and he couldn’t have moved if he tried. After a few moments, when he thought his voice would be steady enough, he finally said, “One day, angel, there’s going to be retribution for this.”

“Looking forward to it,” Gabriel laughed as he stood and snapped his fingers. They were suddenly back in the motel Crowley last remembered being in with the Winchesters, before blackness had taken him and he’d woken with an archangel staring him down. Gabriel sobered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m steering clear of this for now, till I can find another way at my brother. But I’ll be seeing you again, Crowley. Don’t get yourself killed in the meantime.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the demon said, rolling his eyes a little. “And don’t make threats you don’t intend to follow through on.”

Gabriel’s smirk widened, and he stepped forward again, leaned down to press his lips to Crowley’s in a brief, hard kiss, doing his very best to leave the demon breathless all over again, before straightening back up with a grin. “And since you’re here doing it anyway, take care of the muttonheads for me till I can find Cas.”

He was gone with a snap of fingers, and Crowley shook his head, fighting a smile and pretending he wasn’t pathetically grateful for the archangel still being alive and whole and maddening as ever.

This would certainly make things interesting, if they both managed to survive the end of the world.

-  



	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 7.23, The angel in Crowley's bed keeps making his life bloody difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected continuation of this for enchantersnight. ♥

Gabriel is already laid out across the bed when Crowley finds him. His legs are crossed at the ankles, one foot bouncing to the swanky jazz he's got playing throughout the room. There's a heaping plate of strawberries by his side, and while Crowley watches, he dangles one over his mouth and kitten-licks at it in a picture of ridiculous decadence.

It's enough to make a normal demon's stomach churn. For Crowley, these days, it's just another Saturday.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he drawls, as if he doesn't already know.

Gabriel tosses the fruit in the air and catches it in his mouth as he props himself up on his elbows and grins. "You're late."

Crowley rolls his eyes. "Spare me. By your usual standards, I'm downright early, angel."

"Everything copasetic?"

"It all went according to plan, if that's what you mean," Crowley says, toeing off his shoes and unknotting his tie. "For a given definition of the word 'plan'. And on your end?"

"Right as rain." Gabriel's grin widens as he watches Crowley strip, and Crowley is very thankful that demons don't blush, because he's rather sure he would be if they did.

"You know, when all of this is finally over, your boys aren't going to thank me for my part in any of it," Crowley mutters. He folds his jacket, shirt, and pants carefully over the wingback chair in the corner of the room and then makes his way over to the bed, climbing up and sliding over the far too tempting angel.

"They'll get over it," Gabriel says, waving a careless hand. "We'll explain, things'll be fine, life will go on."

Crowley snorts. "Life for bloody angels who think they know everything, maybe. I doubt they let _me_ live that long." He glares even though he knows it won't have any effect.

Sure enough: "You worry too much." Gabriel leans up, licking his way into Crowley's mouth without a hint of shyness.

Crowley hums around Gabriel's tongue for a long, somewhat blissful moment before he pulls away and shoves the angel back against the pillows. "Yes, well, in the meantime, you do realize your little brother and one of the wonder-twins themselves are trapped in Purgatory of all places, yes? That hasn't slipped your mind already?"

"I got people on it. They'll be looked after." Gabriel reaches up with one hand and tweaks Crowley's nose, ignoring the growl he gets in return. "And lookit you, bein' all worried and overprotective." He waggles his eyebrows. "I like it."

"You're an incredible bloody wanker," Crowley tells him, "and one day soon, you're going to be found out and run through with a celestial blade. When that day comes, know that I won't shed a tear." But he's already leaning back down, covering Gabriel's body with his own and kissing him like the world will end if he doesn't, and Gabriel's answer is lost in the damned inferno that never seems to stop burning between them.


End file.
